


Damn kids! Get off my Mementos!

by wannabeoppa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Haru being Haru, Reaper is pissed, they stayed in mementos far too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: What if the Reaper just wanted a peaceful afternoon?





	Damn kids! Get off my Mementos!

**Author's Note:**

> OWO ?! 
> 
> Hello. I'm reposting my fics on my own account. You guys might have seen it from [NitterWitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitterWitter/pseuds/NitterWitter) account. They were this nice bean that lent their AO3 account while I waited for mine. Please go check them out, too! 
> 
> P.S. I've changed a few things just to fit into the fic better. Thanks!

The wind howled along with the chugging of the train. The sounds were loud yet so soothing to some. The pitter-patter of heeled shoes against the murky tiles of train platforms in Cognitive Tokyo echoed along with symphony of the wind. Unintelligible groaning of zombie-like figures coursed through the ominous humming of the train opposite the platform where others stood and waited.

****

At the corner, it stood.

****

It waited.

****

It watched.

****

For the Reaper it was just another day. A day where it can relax as its eye poked behind the sack it had on for a head. There was no expression to read from its face but its stance seemed relax; gun lowered to the ground and chains hovered peacefully off the blood-tainted floor of Mementos.

****

The evil entity earned this time-off after all.

****

It had been busy.

****

It's had unexpected visitors traversing in and out of its space recently, disturbing the quiet (yet ominous) sounds of the wind through the dark tunnels of Qimranut through Sheriruth. It didn't like how loud its neighbours became when these entities invaded the place. The Shadows howled in pain as they dissolve into this disgusting pit of tar where they stood after being bludgeon by an object foreign to it. They hacked and slashed through these poor bastards without mercy. They gurgled as if pleading for these criminals to spare them. Some ran to seek safety but these hooligans chased them endlessly. The mortals were faster than any of its neighbors. The Shadows legs were too weak against the moistened ground; too short to make distance between them.

****

_The hooligans are cheating!_ It thought bitterly.

****

These mortals' desires were selfish, but they bare contraptions to outsmart the demons. It had something with these round objects attached to its base that carried eighth bodies through the vastness of Memento. A ' _Mona_ ', Reaper heard it being called.

****

Whatever it was, the 'Mona' was loud and it did not belong to Mementos. Its symphony did not mix with the howling and skidding of the trains against the rusty track that laid on the ground. The way its rounded things that touched the ground did not fit in with the sinister aesthetic of Mementos.

****

The 'Mona' looked too bizarre for this world and so what it carried.

****

It was a horrible sight, it has a horrible tune.

****

_Tsk._ The Reaper would think.

****

Silently, the Reaper waited.

****

Silently, the Reaper watched.

****

*

_They have overstayed their welcome._

****

The Reaper trailed the mortal contraption quietly. Keen eye watching with every screech 'Mona's round thing rolled and skidded against the blood-pooled uneven ground of its property. It was quiet as it watched but its stare was piercing.

****

The trail it had followed consisted of skulls that remained after the Shadows dissolved onto the ground, mixing with the red substance that stained the interior for as long as the Reaper could remember. The piercing shriek that each Shadow made as they fell were disturbing even for the great evil entity. The properties that its fellow Shadows dropped were stolen by these.. _THIEVES.._ After they fell.

****

And they celebrated.

****

_The audacity!_

****

Daggers, armours, katanas scattered along with the pool of tar as the Shadows fell under the merciless strike of these thieves' personae and weapons.

****

The Reaper would have been proud of the sinful acts these fools had committed but they _were not_ welcome in its land for it to be feeling so.

****

The Reaper owned everything that smelled wicked and vile. It owned everything that the darkness touched. It was its land that they were loitering on. The Reaper protected the blood-curdling atmosphere of where they stood for the evil entities to have a home. To give Shadows and the Reaper their own habitat in preparation for the mortal world merging with hell that is Mementos. The harmony was destroyed, thanks to these Thieves.

****

"Great job, Joker!"

****

One of them cheered, the mortal that wore a luminescent colour green. It surrounded her shoulders down to her heels. It was too bright, too cheerful, too... _unacceptable_. There were laughing, cheering, clapping, yelling, and cussing. It became more and more unbearable for the Reaper to keep itself invisible. The foreign voices of these thieves were a disturbance echoed through the same tunnels that the trains travel behind the weak looking pillars that separated the land they walked on and the railing.

****

The Reaper could barely hear the sounds it was fond of.

****

"Yeah, dude! You pummelled the _shit_ out of those Shadows!" The bright coloured hair one cursed.

****

The Reaper twitched.

****

"Look at all these money!" The lanky one chimed in however softer than the first.

****

The Reaper growled silently.

****

"Mreowhehe! It was because of my tips, we managed to get all these treasures!" The small creature yelled, creating an infuriating echo that bounced against the Reaper's senses and created the spiral of rage within it.

****

Its patience had ran thin for months because of these hooligans' disturbance. The harmony it kept were no longer preserved. The untainted vile and filthy world that the Reaper protected now filled with neon coloured hair, clothing, and presence.

****

_Their presence..._

****

A soft clunk first echoed behind the group of cheering thieves. A clunk so soft that their continued cheering drowned it through.

****

_They do not belong here..._

****

It was louder the second time. The animal-looking creature that the group called Mona twitched. The tip of his ear swayed momentarily into the heavy air of Sheriruth. His body twisted to look over but his eyes only squinted at the pitch darkness behind them. Mona ignored the sounds.

****

_They are not welcome..._

****

The end of the Reaper's chains dragged across the floor with an intent to be heard; an intent to intimidate. It was dressed in rags, chains slung over its broad shoulders and was lifted a little off the ground as the arm that carried its long barrelled pistol shifted up to the grotesque ceiling.

****

The mortal with the dishevelled hair was the first to froze. His eyes fixed past his group before squinting.

****

"Did you hear that?"

****

The clamouring around them stop, eyes squinted, ears opened.

****

_Get out!_

****

The Reaper towered before the mortals with their eyes wide opened, jaw unhinged open as they basked to its presence. It stared down at the group of mortal thieves with silence enveloping the mortals' bodies and the air so thick that it probably had given them nauseating fear.

****

There was only one eye staring them down but it was enough to give the thieves the shiver that had shaved 10 years off their lives.

****

"Oh, fuck!" The blonde boy once again cursed while the rest scrambled, scattering themselves to find refuge from the wrath that the Reaper has conjured for months.

****

_Damn Mortals! Get out!_

****

If it had a mouth, it would have roared. It would have released a scream so intense that everything and everybody within its vicinity would crumble into their knees and pray for their lives. It had none, but the gun it held served many purposes: one, to create damage so great that a bullet was the only thing it needed to destroy these trespassing goons and two, be the outlet of its rage.

****

It fired a bullet against the ceiling of Sheriruth. The great sound reverberated against the bloody walls of Mementos and along the stretch of darkness before them. The mortals recoiled to cover their ears but none of those helped.

****

"Get in! NOW!" The dishevelled boy ordered the rest and that they did with great haste. As quickly as they all boarded the 'Mona'. The wheels scratched the ground before the Reaper as it glided closer to the being. 

****

With the anger that still stirred inside the hollow Reaper, it gave them a chase they will never forget. Chains flailed across its chest and against the moistened ground. The clunking created symphony that only the Reaper could appreciate but the others dreaded. It extended the barrel of its gun before it as the thieves continued to accelerate to make distance from their stalker.

****

_Now...DIE!_

****

A shot.

****

Then another.

****

The Reaper toyed with its prey with the same piercing gaze etched on its one exposed eye. There were faint screaming from the container it was chasing. The chorus of terrified and panicked screams were the tunes he wanted; the tunes he craved for months.

****

And it was glad that it was finally feeling the same again.

****

There was a corner that the 'Mona' turned to. The speed that the Reaper took prevented it from following the thieves into their demise.

****

_Tsk._

****

_*_

****

There was a whistle behind his presence. The whistle of the trains stopping at their platforms to pick the unintelligent bodies that lurked the darkness the Reaper treasured. The pitter-patter of their heeled shoes filled the air along with the rustles of its own chains dangling onto the ground as he lowered itself, stance relaxed, tip of its gun kissed the bloody floors of Mementos.

****

The Reaper stared at the atmosphere he created. The space it created for the evil entity like it and the Shadows were finally free of the out of tune tooting of the 'Mona' as it used cascade along the tunnels of Qimranut through Sheriruth.

****

There was only it and the ominous whispers of the wind. There was only the presence of the trains against the rusty panels that they traverse onto. There was only the throaty groan of the Shadows that dragged themselves mindlessly around the vast space of Mementos.

****

The Reaper watched in the dark corner.

****

It waited.

****

It stalked.

****

*

****

"We are never staying on a floor of Mementos for longer than 10 minutes!" Akira said in a huff, hands perched against his knees to gather as much oxygen back into his system. The rest his team laid soulless at the manky floor of the unforgiving place. They barely made it safely back to the top of Mementos. With great haste, and with Morgana's unimaginable speed, they managed to live.

****

"What in the hell was that?!" Ryuji yelled but just as breathless as Akira.

****

"Death."

****

Haru deadpanned. Unfazed.

****

The others whipped their attention to her with blood running cold.


End file.
